peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Peep and the Big Wide World Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style explains the format articles are to be written in. The goal of this article is to serve as a guide for users on how to create articles relating to Peep and the Big Wide World and maintain consistency. Each type of article is given a basic breakdown of all its components below. Keep in mind that this guide may not be applicable to all written articles and certain exceptions may apply; however, it is asked that this guide is complied with as much as possible. General outlines for creating articles *'Bold' the first mention of the subject in question the article is about. *Add internallinks to display other related subjects of interest while the viewer is reading. These can be added by placing two square brackets ([ ]) around a page name as in Springy Thingy **A page link needs only to be made once within an article and at the first mention. A link to a subject in question each section that is marked off by a heading is acceptable. *Add to articles once they are created. **The most notable categories are for what the subject in question (example: character, interactive object, episode etc.). *Use bullet points when listing trivia and external links. *Be short and concise when filling in information in templates. *Trivia should be presented in bullet points under its own separate section located at the bottom of pages. Numbers All numbers should be typed out (example: "seven" instead of "7" and "twenty" instead of 20) unless they fall under the following exceptions: *When stating Days and Years *When stating Time of Day *When writing Addresses *When writing Decimals and Percents *When writing Episode Titles (example: The Sound of Silence Part 2) 'Notes' *Numbers in series and statistics should be consistent. (e.g. eight cats, three humans, and one duck NOT: eight cats, 3 humans, and 1 duck) *Write out numbers beginning sentences. (e.g. Six percent of the group failed. NOT: 6% of the group failed.) *Use a combination of figures and words for numbers when such a combination will keep your writing clear. (example: Unclear: The pond was home to several ducks and 1 10-year old ducks in training. ((may cause the reader to read '110' as one number.)) Clearer: The pond was home to several ducks and one 10-year old duck in training.) Writing Articles are the substance of a wiki and, as a wiki is an encyclopedia about a certain topic, every article should explain its involvement to the main subject. To make sure an article can explain its involvement to the main subject, three basic questions should be answered the article in its entirety: "What is it?", "What does it do/What has it done/What is it about?" and "What does it look like?". If any of these questions are left unanswered, more information should be added to the article to answer these questions. To answer "What is it?", the writer must tell what the object is by its basic category and this question must be answered in the first few lines of the article. Is it a character? A pickup? an episode? Then state that " is a ." Then from this basic explanation of what the object in question is, the writer can explain to the viewer what kind of character, or episode, or pickup, or kind of thing it is. In essence to answer "What is it?", say what the object is and what specific kind of thing it is in that category (example: Peep is a character and a protagonist in Peep in the Big Wide World). To answer "What does it do/What has it done/What is it about?", the writer fills in information in the appropriate sections marked off by headings. This is done rather than in one pile to categorize information that all contribute to what an object has done or is about. Has an character or object gone some where or caused something? Does this episode feature characters building a snowman? Then put down that information in the appropriate section. From this information the reader then gathers what this object has done, does, or is about. In essence to answer "What does it do/What has it done/What is it about?", fill out all information under the applicable headings (example: What the episode Spring Thing is about is explained from information in its condensed summary and expanded summary, character appearances, and title card). To answer "What does it look like?", the writer must explain what the object in question looks like when applicable. Now, as certain objects have no single form or any form at all, these obviously should not be described and are not applicable. When describing an object, there is no need to describe it down to the tiniest detail but rather describe the basic shape, what colour it is, and where the colour is. If an object goes through phases that causes it to be different but resembles the previously described section, then the writer should state " resembles its the previous stage but with ". If an object is exactly the same as another object but a different colour, say that " is shaped exactly the same as but is ". In essence, to answer "What does it look like?" describe the shape of the object, what colour it is, and where the colour is (example: Rocks are oval shaped and dark grey with dark grey flecks on its top".) Page titles Page titles should not start with "the" (example: (Correct) Frogs (Incorrect) The Frogs) or be capitalized beyond the first letter of its name (example: (Correct) Jack-in-the-box (Incorrect) Jack-In-The-Box) unless it falls under the following exceptions: *An object officially named by Peep and the Big Wide World *An officially named character *An episode title Images Images are used solely for illustration to help the reader see what the article in question is presenting. Images should either go in a template of it specific category or in a gallery using the tags at the bottom of the page and before the trivia section (if there is one). In the case of long pages, an image can be made a thumbnail and inserted in a section. As a image itself might require explanation on what it is to those unfamiliar to the topic, it should be captioned describe what is going on in the image or of who it is; however, if the image is used in a template to simply show what an object in question is, no caption is needed. Articles do not need a image of an object in every single situation as images are only to help the reader picture what the object is. Specific article setups 'Episodes' Ideal existing example: Spring Thing *Take a picture of the title card, place it to the top right of the article, make it a thumbnail, caption it to explain what it is, and size it to 250px. **Unless there is a significant picture detailing an unusual occurrence in an episode that is unique to it alone, do not add any pictures besides the title card. *Keep the condensed summary short and concise. This section only serves to give the overall plot. *The expanded summary should be at least three paragraphs but no more than four and should not have any dialogue irrelevant to the plot or irrelevant description. The expanded summary is not a story but a description of what occurred in the episode. **Description is acceptable for the opening lines of the first paragraph. **If it is possible to make two words or a sentence shorter by more specific wording, then by all means do so. *List all character appearances no matter if the role they played was minor. *List all identifiable locations even if they are simply visible and play no part. **Identifiable locations are those that are distinct from the rest of the environment and contain notable landmarks or residents. *Add categories for the episode's writer, storyboard creator, and season number. Notes *If unsure about what number the episode in question is, visit the episode list article where episodes are listed as well as their partner episode. *If unsure what character debuts are made in an episode, omit debuts. *Who wrote the episode and created the storyboard (or in some cases other terms are used) are credited on the title card. 'Blank Template' ' is the of the along with the episode which comes it. first aired on and is written by with its storyboard by . Title card Condensed summary Expanded summary Location appearances Character appearances Category:Episodes written by Category:Episodes with storyboard by 'Locations' Ideal existing example: Peep's favourite tree *If more than three pictures, make a gallery section at the bottom of the page. *If multiple appearances of major and minor, divide into two groups of minor appearances being a bullet list and major appearances having headings for each episodes. *For filling in the template Infobox Location, see its page. 'Blank Template''' ' is a location in Peep and the Big Wide World. Appearance Information Episode appearances Category:Locations 'Interactive Objects and Items' Ideal existing example: Jack-in-the-box *If more than three pictures, make a gallery section at the bottom of the page. *If multiple appearances of major and minor, divide into two groups of minor being a bullet list and major having headings for each episodes. *For filling in the template Interactive Object, see its page. 'Blank Template '' is an in Peep and the Big Wide World. Appearance Information Episode appearances Category:Interactive objects Category:Policy 'Characters' ''Ideal existing example: Rabbits (Peep in Rabbitland) *The personality section should contain a character's preferences, temperament, and how they act. *If a character regularly appears in episodes with a major part, add Category:Main character below. **If a character rarely appears and has minor roles in episodes, add Category:Minor character below. **If a character only appears in two or one episode and plays a major role, add Category:One-time characters below. ***In the case of one-time characters, omit "Information" and "Episode appearances" section and replace with "History". *If multiple appearances of major and minor, under the Episode appearances heading, divide into two groups of minor being a bullet list and major having headings for each episodes. *If more than three pictures, make a gallery section at the bottom of the page *Add the Characters navigational template to the bottom of the page *For filling in the template Infobox Character, see its page. 'Blank Template' ' is a character in Peep in the Big Wide World. Appearance Personality Information Episodes appearances Category:Characters 'Games' Ideal exiting example: Paint Splat *Take a picture of the startup of the game in question and put it at the top of the page. **If another picture can be used instead of the startup, place the startup image in the startup section. *Place the image of the game's icon in the icon section, caption it, but do not make it a thumbnail. *If a character appears in the game, do not describe it's appearance but link to its page at the first mention of its name. 'Blank Template' ' is a game that is accessible by on Peep and the Big Wide World.com. Startup Icon Controls Game play Interactive objects